


Zuo & Ko

by Darkrealmist



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Anger, Anime, Apocalypse, Bittersweet, Card Games, Epic Friendship, Episode Related, Escape, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Possession, Protectiveness, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Revenge, Supernatural Elements, Team Feels, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Ryugasaki Hiro and Shindo Kazuki flee the Swordcraft ruins’ destruction after all seven legendary cards needed to seal the Tree of Woe are collected. But does Kuki Zuo make it out alive with his tag partner Hebigami Ko?
Relationships: Hebigami Kou & Kuki Zuou, Ryuugasaki Hiiro & Shindou Kazuki
Kudos: 1





	Zuo & Ko

Zuo & Ko

Author’s Note: Set during episode 31. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Shadowverse_.

Pairing: Ambiguous Zuo x Ko, if you want to view it that way. Or not. It works purely on a friendship level as well. The choice is up to you.

Summary:

Ryugasaki Hiro and Shindo Kazuki flee the Swordcraft ruins’ destruction after all seven legendary cards needed to seal the Tree of Woe are collected. But does Kuki Zuo make it out alive with his tag partner Hebigami Ko?

* * *

An Empty Shadow pirated his will, yet the Tree of Woe didn’t disarrange the baseline. Zuo was barbarically unstable before. Volcanically violent before. Noxiously cocky before.

Legend Sword Commander’s attack knocked Ko senseless. A state Zuo would’ve also continued in, if Hiro and Kazuki’s monkey chatter hadn’t annoyed him conscious, to the incensing picture of his friend passed out on his side.

The hunter remembered jack shit. The collapsing ruins presented limited time to throw a fit at much else.

And people worried Zuo was the psychopath! Were those morons Hiro and Kazuki seriously making a break for it to save their skin?

Forcing anger into his limbs to get them to work, Zuo placed his body over Ko’s like a barrier, essentially giving Ko Ward.

_I ain’t waiting for Ko to be buried under this rubble!_

If this was their last tag battle, damn it, they’d go down the teammates they ate every weakling as!

He’d just do his dangdest to keep the debris off Ko.

“We were the prey again, huh, Ko?” Zuo assumed Ko didn’t have the strength to answer.

“Yup, it’s over.”

The ceiling fell. Devoured them. But whether they died, whether Marguerite sent anyone to rescue them, nothing would take Zuo or Ko from each other.


End file.
